The mark of athena
by 3rd Bookworm
Summary: Clues in the name. Written pre MOA
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again.**

**so in my last one (If you actually saw it) I did a percabeth reunion and now heres another one.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan the amazing, so I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth.<strong>

I stood on the deck silently awaiting what was coming, my mind was racing and as much as I tried I couldn't help but think about him, I wanted him back more than anything, I wanted to feel his strong arms around me, protecting me I wanted to gaze in to his gorgeous sea green eyes and think how lucky I am, I wanted to train with him, watch him let me win then kiss him for stupidity which soon turned into a kiss just because he was my boyfriend, my savour, my love.

I herd Leo curse behind me, presumably because something hit his head, and then Jason and Piper burst out laughing.

I sighed as every good thought went away _What if Percy didn't remember me? What if he thought _I _was the enemy. What if he had a new girlfriend,one he really really loved? What if he was mad at me for wasting his time for two months?_

I didn't want to believe it but I knew it was possible he was after all irresistible, trust me I've tried, and in a couple of hours I would have to face him possibly when he was stood with another girl.

"Hey" Said a voice behind me.

I jumped people usually couldn't creep up on me. In a second I had my knife at the persons throat.

"Hey calm down it's only me."Piper said soothingly.

I sheathed my knife "Sorry piper, I'm a bit... jumpy."

"You can say that again."

She smiled and I turned away, I didn't like seeing smiles any more they just reminded me of good times so basically of Percy.

She put a hand on my shoulder "It'll be okay Annabeth I swear on the riv-"

"DONT!" I broke in "if it isn't okay I don't want to loose a friend as well as..." I began tearing up.

"Look I won't let anything happen, if I need to I'll get my mum to break up any relationship he has."

How did she know? "No. I wouldn't do that to him, if he's happy, if he l-"I took deap breath "Loves her than I wouldn't do that to him."

She grinned "Exactly!"

"What?"

"You love him."

"Well duh!"

"Your not stupid Annabeth-"

"Again, Duh."

"Which means."She carried on "you wouldn't fall in love with someone who didn't love you back. He loves you he won't desert you, not ever."

"It isn't his fault Hera is an absolute-"

There was a rumble in the sky.

"Oh Shut up you know it's true you and your wife are selfish and she is defiantly a-" Lightning struck right next to the boat but I didn't care.

"Strike us down and you'll have to strike your own son down, not to mention you won't have a hope in hell of winning this war. You just better be thankful that I hate Gaea more than I hate your wife!" I yelled at the sky and the thunder stopped.

"Good." I yelled.

"Annabeth you really shouldn't provoke my dad-" Jasons voice came from the captains room.

"I'm not scared of him, he knows as well as we do that he needs us, and if he kills me then Poseiden-" I stopped if Percy had forgotten me then Poseidon wouldn't care what they did to me.

_That is not true daughter of Athena. _

_Lord poseidon?_

_Yes dear it's me. I would still declare war on Zeus if he struck you down he has no reason to, and even if my son has forgotten you he loved you once and I'm sure he still does._

_But-_

_I will fetch your mother she will be hear just before you land for now I must be going._

And with that he did leave I could sense it.

"Hello Annabeth did you hear me? "

"Sorry what was that? I was having a conversation with Lord Poseidon."

"I said- Wait what?"She looked at me "You were having a conversation with Percy's dad"

"Yeah he just said that if Zues struck me down then he would declare war on him."

"Oh."

"So you were saying"

"Well why don't you get cleaned up and I'll do your make up and hair and cloths and other daughter of Aphrodite stuff."

"I like that idea."

"Were landing in five people." Declared Leo's voice over the loud speeker.

"Okay guys we are we almost done"Asked Piper, I had been Aphrodite's cabin's personal life sized barbie for the last hour as they dried my hair chose my cloths applied make up and then took it off and then put it on again until they decided that I should have no smuge lip gloss to which I blushed furiously and not any other make up, my hair was down and I was wearing a black tank top, at the insistence of Drew, and a pair of knee length light jeans.

"Yep were done."

"Good now can you guys get on deck I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you sure" said one of the girls.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"We're daughters of Aphrodite remember" Said drew. "It's easy to see your torn up about Per-"

"Enough. I'm fine now please go away."

"Fine."

She sighed and they all left leaving only me and Piper in the room.

"Sorry about that they can be a little-"

"Oh I know."

Suddenly there was a shimmer of light and my mum appeared.

"Don't hold it against them, they can not help there ways."

"Mum!" I managed a smile for the first time in months "You came!"

"Well of coarse I did, and there is no need for that I'm here as a mother not as a goddess."

Piper had bowed down to the ground and now looked thankful to be aloud to rise.

"Thanks,"She said "So I'll be outside."

And she ran off.

"Mum." I said sullenly."Do you know if-?"

"I'm sorry I can't say that is Aphrodite's place but I will say he loves you."

I nodded"Okay but if he doesn't remember me, I'm sorry."

"What for my dear?"

"For failing you, I don't think my mind could with stand it."

"You will never fail me. You have saved me and the other Olympians with the help of your Percy."

I noticed how she said _Your _Percy, was she finally giving me her absolute consent.

"Yes I am." She said as if reading my mind.

Great she gives me her consent just as he might not want it.

"Thank you mum."

"Your welcome sweetie." **(A/N Sweetie? It sounded appropriate but I wasn't sure.) ** "and remember that _you_ are the wisest of my children, but even I have have wavered for the sake of love do not worry I understand that." She smiled "Bye"

"Bye mum."

She vanished just in time for me to hear the ship land with a thud.

**Percy.**

I was glad that I had changed, as I reached the fields of mars. I could see the ship slowly descending, Annabeth would be impresed I thought as I realized that I had thought the word "Desending", Annabeth. God I missed her and I wasn't ashamed to admit that it hurt being away from her. I pushed my way through the crowd, as I reached the front I saw the ship land with a thud. I stood next to Reyna and she acknowledged me with a little nod before Octivain yelled "Praetor Reyna they are greek we must attack before they can get out thankfully I have some water cannons at the ready, to attack with."

I put up my hand and balled it into a fist. "No you don't."

"How dare you, that was our defence against the greeks your a traitor your a -"

"Greek, I know but I'm also your Roman praetor so with that right I'm telling you to hold. Your. Fire."

"It will be to late!"

"It all ready is the gang plank is lowering." And as soon as I said it everyone realised it was true the gang plank had almost completely lowered itself. "Octivain go read some stuffing."

He growled but did a I said. "I'll be near by." He threatened but I wasn't listening three people had just come off the ship, a girl with choppy brown hair a boy with blond hair who emitted a sense of power and a latino boy with brown hair and elfish features.

Reyna let out a small gasp "Jason." She whispered.

No one answered, so she repeated herself louder "Jason?"

"Yes Reyna it is me, I have returned."

"Well it took you long enough." I smiled.

He smiled back and walked off the ship, the other two followed and a girl with beautiful curly blond hair, eyes that were like a grey storm and a slim athletic figure stepped out. I tried to take a step forward but Reyna caught my arm, I turned to look at her.

"I haven't seen her in eight months." I whispered

"You promised Percy."She hissed.

"To defend you and I will but there not attacking."

"Percy you can't just run up to a Greek you'll have to wait."

"Please Reyna." I said softly.

"I'm sorry, I really am but you can't Octivain will-"

I sighed "Okay fine."

She let go of my arm and I looked at Annabeth and frowned

"Jason would you introduce your _friends _please." Reyna asked.

"Of coarse" He said looking between me and Reyna. "This is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus or Vulcan fire user. Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite or Venus Charm speaker, Annabeth chase daughter of Athena or Minerva Architect and saviour of Olympus and there are more on the ship."

"Not quiet Jason, him over there he's the saviour of Olympus I just helped." She pointed at me.

I blushed deeply as all eyes went to me.

Reyna raised her eyebrows, I shrugged "all in a days work?"

"We'll talk about this later, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She said quietly.

"Romans you are dismissed we will have a senate meeting in twenty minutes do NOT be late." She said mostly to me, I smiled innocently at her. Then walked towards Annabeth the Romans were gone and I could talk to her. But I knew I had to say hello to the others first so I changed coarse and walked towards Jason.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson-"

"I know, I'm Jason Grace."

"I know." I laughed.

Then walked to Piper. "Hi, nice to finally meet you, Annabeth never stops talking about you."

I frowned had she really missed you that much?

She seemed to read my mind "Yes she did, when you went missing..." The memory seemed to make her shiver, so I walked to Leo hoping to talk to Annabeth sooner.

"Hey man your like a god at camp half-blood!"

"I sincerely hope not, I really don't want to be thought of as a million year old guy who happens to be there parents." I grinned.

"Oh my gods, how did I not see that joke? Piper he's funnier than me!"

"Ya think!"She smiled.

I shook my head I might just get along with this gut I thought as he grinned at me and walked away.

So I walked to Annabeth but she stumbled backwards.

"You forgot." She said tears in her eyes.

"No I didn't." But she wasn't listening.

"You have a- a girlfriend"

Great I thought I finally get to see my girlfriend and she thinks I've forgotten her and I have a girlfriend.

**Annabeth**

He was walking towards me but I couldn't face him. He'd forgotten. He'd whispered to that girl like he used to me, frowned at the sight of me, shrugged like he had no idea what I was talking about when I said he was the saviour of Olympus, gone to everyone before me. I stumbled backwards, it was to much.

"You forgot." tears stinging my eyes.

"No I didn't" He was lying to spare my feelings.

"You have a- a girlfriend"

Annoyance crossed over his face. I had been right he was angrily at me for wasting two months of his life. I closed my eyes for a second and found some strength I stood up tall I would not shame my mother, at least not in public,I was happy for him, sort of. I composed my face and stuck out my hand, "Hi I'm" I took a deep breath "I'm Annabeth Chase we were... friends, but I can see you have new friends now so we'll leave you be, we'll be gone in the morning."

"Annabeth we have a quest to complete." Said a voice from directly behind me.

I looked up and glared daggers at Rachel and Percy looked up at her thankfully maybe he was glad the awkward conversation to be broken into.

"What is she doing." Whispered someone else who had gotton of the ship.

"I don't know."

"does Percy remember?"

"I DON'T KNOW ASK-"

"No he doesn't." I said shortly.

"Yes I do."

"Wait I'm confused do you or don't you."

"He doesn't"

"I do" we both said at the same time.

"If you do then how come you haven't said my name yet."

"Annabeth I know your name."

"You herd Rachel say it."

"No I didn't"

"Then your depth as well as amnesiac."

"Well I herd her say it but that's not how I know your name I'm not amnesiac."

"You have a girlfriend."

He sighed "Come here."

"No. Why?"

"Just come here" he smiled as smile he knew I couldn't resist it was pleading and gentle and- Stop it I scoulded myself how can he know you won't be able to resist he doesn't know you! "Please Annabeth."

I walked towards him until I was right in front of him he bent down and whispered in my ear so quietly I could only just hear "I remember _everything_." I would have argued but he was so close that I could almost feel his lips moving by my ear. And I could have sworn that he felt the same yearning I did, like he wanted so much just to kiss me. Stop that Annabeth he has a girlfriend.

He carried on when I didn't reply "I remember... waking up with a beautiful girl standing over me healing me, I remember her giving me advice and telling me about the gods, I remember.."I felt him smile slightly "When I soaked Clarissa in toilet water and that gorgeous girl I mentioned asking me to be on her team for capture the flag then I found out who my farther was, I went on a quest with a satyr and that girl named grover and Annabeth, suceeding another quest with her then being worried sick when she went missing and then a couple more quests. I also remember the the Titian war and choosing to stay human for you Annabeth and we kissed for the first time after you laughed at me for keeping you waiting, I remember that you are strong and clever and that your starting to get along with your dad and step mum. That you've only ever cried in front of me, that your terrified of spiders, I remember that you kiss me every time I do something stupid, which is a lot, that you call me seaweed brain and I call you wise girl, and most of all that fell completely and utterly in love with you, a long time ago and that hasn't changed" He stopped he had said this all very quietly in my ear his lips all most touching my skin, it had been hard to concentrate but I was the daughter of Athena so I herd it all.

I smiled up at him and put my arms around his neck he grinned at me wrapping his strong arms around my waist, and it felt even better than I remembered.

"I take it you believ-?" He was silenced by me kissing him he returned the gesture deeply, this was the best day I'd ever had for once we weren't being interrupted in fact the opposite people were whistling and cheering, it was strange how in synch we were even after eight months at the exact same time we knotted our hands in each others hair and deepend the kiss, if that was possible. I couldn't help myself he was right there and I had missed him so much but someone apparently had had enough, I herd someone clear their throat, I ignored. Then there was a flash of lightning right beside us and we both broke apart.

"Thaila." We both said and then burst out laughing.

"Thank the gods! It worked."

"Blame the gods!" We both said once again at the same time.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reyna, Piper, Jason and leo's expression change to _"Freaky" _

"talk about my other half." Leo grinned.

Percy smiled. "Oh that she is."

"How corny is that." Thaila groaned.

"Shut up Pine-cone face." He smiled.

And with those words everyone crowded around him to give him a one armed hug, while his other arm remained around me.

**(A/N Don't get your hopes up I'm still not done I've got a little more to come and for all you sick minded people there most certainly won't be any of _that _because 1) It's grose 2) Rick riodan doesn't right like that and 3) It's grose. But the point is what do you think so far?)**

**Percy.**

Today had been the best day of my life except of coarse having to convince Annabeth but even that was quiet nice I hadn't been that close to her for so long and whispering in secret about how much I loved her felt amazing although I was yearning to kiss her and everytime my lips brushed her skin as I was speaking the yearning got stronger and stronger.

"What are you thinking about Percy?" Annabeths voice came quietly from where she was sat on the sofa beside me. Part of me noted once again to thank Leo for my room it was amazing.

"You, of coarse."I whispered back.

She smiled "I love you."

"I love you _so _much." I smiled down at her. She rested her head on my chest and took a deep breath.

"I've missed this, Percy. I've missed you."

"I know and I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I-I don't deserve you and you didn't deserve that. I put you through hell and- and" I sighed in defeat I was terrible with words "Annabeth I am so so sorry."

She smiled but her eyes were tearing up "Percy, it wasn't your fault it was Hera and I'm gonna kick her godly butt, but right now all I need from you is to promise you'll try your hardest to never leave my side again and just hug me." Suddenly she was sobbing, I picked her up, bridal style, and sat her on my knee she buried her face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her hugging her close."Shh Annabeth, I'm here and I'm never, _ever _going to leave you again." Her crying slowed and she looked at me hopefully.

"Okay maybe a _little _more than a hug." She smiled at me and I leaned down and kissed her. More tears ran down her face but I could tell she didn't want me too stop, she was pulling herself closer to me and she knotted her hands in my hair.

After a while we broke a part panting for breath, "I love you"

"You all ready said that"She laughed.

"So..."

"Good point seaweed brain, I love you."

**Now I'm Done. R&R Please. **

**What does that even mean, Review and...**

**Ooo I know recycle!**

**Okay enough of my terrible jokes but seriously what does the second R stand for?**

**Never mind the point is review please,**

**ooh and look up lovepiper12 the author she's a friend of mine and her fanfic is great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**First off I want to thank all you out there who reviewed author alert, story alerted me and favourited it means the world to me, I was squealing and jumping up and down. So I don't think the people in the flat below me appreciated it very much but ow well keep reviewing.**

**Oh and - who ever you are thisis only being done 'cause you asked for it. So Blame or thank Her/Him.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a 48-year-old-guy-who-has-grey-hair-and-is-called-Rick-Riordan? Well then I don't own this, unless of coarse you said yes then I still don't own it but-**

**Never mind on with the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

I woke up the next morning completely happy for the first time in a long time, Percy was back in my life and I couldn't think of anything better. I quickly got out of bed and got changed, I ran a brush through my hair out on my necklace and ran out of my room.

As I got on deck I realized that I hadn't seen anyone all the way here and now on deck only Piper was here.

"Morning, where is everyone."

"Afternoon, there at lunch." She corrected.

"And you guys let me sleep?"

"Hey Percy threatened to drown anyone who tried to wake you up and seeing as you aven't slept properly in months none of us wanted to disturb you."

"What will the Romans think?"

"That you haven't slept in months because your boyfriend was missing."

"Fair enough where is Percy?"

"Senate meeting he said make sure you had some food before you went there."

"I can't-"

"You have to."

Fine I walked over to the "Kitchen" and got out a gronala bar "Better? Now lets go."

She rolled her eyes and nodded, and we ran off.

As we reached the senate house I had to gasp, again. It was amazing, I had spent the better part of yesterday looking over the Architecture of camp Jupiter with Percy but it still stunned me, which was not an easy task. We opened the doors as quietly as possible.

There was a thunderous voice echoing throughout the senate.

"THIS IS UN-EXEPTABLE THE TWO GRACEOUS ARE NOT EVEN HERE AND YOU WANT THEM TO BE THE SIXTH AND SEVENTH."Octivain yelled.

"Calm down Octivain." Reyna snapped "There is a good reason for it."She looked at Percy and Jason who where stood behind her.

"Piper is a Charm-speaker she's all ready been on a quest and got through without any damage she would be great for this Quest, it would be the wisest decision." Jason said immediately.

Me and Piper looked at each other Piper blushed a twinkle shined in her eyes and she smiled broadly.

"And Annabeth is the brains no offence but she's the only one who could guide us through this task safely she's studied Rome and greece more than any of us and the old myths so she no everything anyone knows about Gaea and she is also accredited by the gods."

"As Am I."Octivain pointed out.

"No, your accredited by Zues- Jupiter whatever, and no offence to Jason but I really don't care what he thinks, his decisions have done no good for us, especially Thaila, and me, I mean he did try to kill me about five times and then we all saved there lives and then he gives us the silent treatment, not on."

Thunder rumbled, I rolled my eyes.

"You dare-"

"Sure I do I through hera into water and then slapped her, I... Oh yeah I insulted a god and told it to watch my horse and I..."

"You fought Ares." I piped up. "And beat him I might add."

"hey Annabeth" He grinned at me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"if you two are quiet finished, you want to go on a quest to save the gods yet you disrespect them?"

"It's not a quest to save the gods, but to save civilization and defeat gaea."

"But-"

"And who would you have replace us?"

"Me and Praetor Reyna." He said straight away.

"And me, who would replace me because I'm not going without Annabeth for one it would be a suicide mission and another I've been on five quests the one came closest to dying on was the last one and that was because all though Frank and Hazel are amazing fighters and did amazingly on the quest there still newbies they don't have the knowledge the only one who does is Annabeth and I could go into other reasons but they really don't matter to the senate."**(I know he probably wouldn't say the last bit but I couldn't resist, Plus he's trying to make them uncomfortable) **

I blushed.

"I'm not going without Piper she go me out of a lot of tough situations."

"I'm not going without Piper _and _Jason," Leo said "Death trap." He sung.

"We're not going with Percy."Hazel and Frank stood up.

"So that leaves us with." Percy pretended to count "Oh yeah none, either they go or the world ends."

"I agree, not bot Praetors can go and Percy and Jason have to go."

"I could-"

"Octivain you _cannot_ go."

"Praetor-"

"The seven have been chosen"Said a new voice, one I knew too well, Hera.

Everyone bowed down low apart from me and Percy.

"You!" I screamed.

"Annabeth." Percy said warningly.

"You... You, COW!"

Hera narrowed her eyes, "I am the queen of the gods and I can-"

"Shut up."Percy interjected. "Your digging a whole you really don't want to go into."

"You can do anything you want like I don't know, not take Percy accross the country without a trace of him oo and I don't know leave him his memory."

"I left him his memory of you."Hera said.

Some part of me was scowling and another laughing, but they both said the same thing "No she didn't" Athena and Poseidon I thought.

I could tell Percy was feeling it to.

"No you didn't."Percy said.

"You _couldn't_ take the memory of her away could you?"

"Of coarse-"

"No, you couldn't, maybe it was to do with the curse of Achilles' curse or..." He smiled at me.

"I am the-"

"The queen of the gods we know, I've met your with your little presents enough times, I think I prefer them to you." I smiled.

"You will-"

"What are you going to do. I'm one of the seven so you need me and assuming me and percy make it back alive we will have saved your butt twice, or at least I will have helped save your butt twice, so you can't touch me and you know it other wise I would have been dead a long time ago."

She scowled.

"The daughter Athena will lead you to the doors of death, but remember my warning Percy Jackson, your loyalty is your weak point, it will be tested in the future."

With that she left and people began to rise.

Reyna was gapping at me and Percy. "You-you should be dead. you just"

Percy laughed "it's nohing new I've always hated that goddess."

"Liar. I always hated her."

"Which is why hated her, see the pattern" I laughed.

"Your such a Seaweed brain."

"I've been told."He grinned.

Someone cleared there throats and I looked around to see everyone staring at us.

"Boy his is going to take some getting used to for the both of us" I mumbled and began to explain the reasons we weren't exactly polite to most gods.

Piper.

Annabeth finished explaining her and Percy's behaviour and there was silence, people were still in shock from they're quests and they're blatant lack of respect towards gods which had just been explained to them.

"Well that's intresting..."Frank said puzzled.

"I know I'm an idiot what's new, and on that bombshell I think it's the end of the senate meeting."

"Yes but I should tell you there are war games tonight, Greeks against Romans Greeks get all of the fifth court as well seeing as it is only people from the fifth court going on the Quest."

"Okay, can I _please_ go change now?"

Reyna rolled her eyes."Yes."

With that he rushed off grabbing Annabeth's hand on the way out.

I smiled at them, they were really in love.

"It's kinda cute isn't." Said Jason from behind me.

"Yeah, Yeah it is." I smiled.

And he smile back my heart raced a little at the sight of it.

"I want to show you something." He said motioning for me to walk with him.

"What?"

"My favourite place in all of camp-jupiter."

"Where is it?"

"Come and see."

I smiled.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"'coarse I do."

"Then hold on tight." he put his arms around my waist and sent us flying upwards. So like the heroic girl I am, I screamed.

I could hear him laughing behind me as we landed.

"What happened to I trust you?"

" I do I just-" I said desperatley.

" Hey it's cool I screamed the first time too and he second time and the-never mind." he blushed

"so where are we?"

"Burkley hills."

He walked me to the edge of the hill which was really more of a mountain and I gasped, it was amazing there was a wall on the outside of camp jupiter we lay just before it, but it was brilliant to see the to worlds lie beside each other and just exsist in unity, the mortals completely oblivious.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing."

He sat down his legs dangling of the side and patted the ground beside him. I sat down.

"I got my memory back."

"That's great Reyna must be thrilled I mean-" I said sullenly.

"Not really actually she's a little annoyed."

"Why?"

"Well she was hoping she could convince me to start dating her before I got my memory back and remembered we weren't dating."

I cheered up immediatley. "Oh you weren't how come."

"I just don't like her that way."

"That's fair."I smiled "will you tell me about your past."

"Uh huh" And he began to explain everything until it was dark and a hawk began to circle above us.

"I think Frank wants us, the war games must be starting."

I nodded and pulled myself up he did the same.

"Can I-"

"Go ahead."

He put his arms around me and once again we went soaring into the air, but this time I didn't scream I was glad to be in his arms.

We landed on the fields of Mars where Reyna was explaining the rules, it sounded a lot like capture the flag to me.

"Okay you have three minutes to make a strategy."She concluded.

All the Greeks and the fifth cohort came together and immediately looked at Annabeth.

"We split up Frank, hazel, go round the back try and make a diversian me and Percy will do the same, Jason try and go over the fort and get in through there Katie, will, and the rest of you defence do not let ay romans get anywhere near Piper or Leo there going to use all the diversians to get in through the fort and get the flag. Understood."

Percy burst out laughing "Not much has changed."He grinned.

"So I take it you _don't_ get it then seaweed brain?"

"Not a word I tuned out at "We split up.""

Annabeth rolled her eyes "It's the same as usual stick with me and I'll make sure you don't get fried."

"I can do that."He shrugged.

A whistle blew and everyone began to charge. Leo began to run as well but I grabbed his arm and brought him to the shadows "wait."

"Why? I wanna kick some roman-"

"Because we need to wait for there diversions and then we go." I hissed.

After a couple of minutes I heard yelling and water cannons suddenly began exploding. A fire cannon erupted.

"Leo thats our cue do your stuff."

He grasped his hand and directed the fire backwards at the Romans.

"Lets go."I said and we ran into the fort without being noticed, or so we thought.

Wee got through about four layers of the fort when I herd it, a slight footstep I whizzed around to see the skinny blond boy from the meeting with his sword at my throat.

"what's your name?" I said soothingly.

"O-octivain"He stuttered

"Well Octivain why don't you put that sword down? We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt would we,

it's just a game."

"No! I do want hurt you."

"Why?"I said soothingly.

"My mistress Gaea she-she wants you dead."

"Shame, when?" I realized he was talking to me.

"Now!" I yelled as I ducked under the sword and drew my knife.

Leo through a blast of fire around Octivain he was surrounded.

"We'll come back later." I said "we _have _to prove ourseleves worthy for this quest" and once again we sped off.

There was no trouble the whole way in soon I could see the flag billowing but I could also see fifty odd soldiers guarding it and hear Octivain gaining on us. "What are we going to do?" Leo said slightly panicked.

"I'll take the group you get Octivain I'll be there as soon as possible."

He nodded and sped off.

I put on a pretty smile and walked into the room as calmly as possible.

"Hello boys."

A couple of people looked like they wanted to wave and lowered there weapons a little some did but most just smiled at me.

"Now you wouldn't hurt an innocent girl now would you." I put all my persuasion into my words, "A harmless girl."

"No." Some said,

"Why don't you go outside and march all the way to the other side of the field and sit and wait."

"Okay."

"And boys don't listen to a word anyone says who isn't on the blue team okay?"

"Yes." And they marched off.

_See_ I thought _if they're were girls in this army it would have been a lot harder. _but I didn't have time to dwell on that Leo only had his fire to help him and after a while he would get tired, he needed help. I ran towards the noise and as I got there I realized, with I'll admit a little shock that Leo was doing fine he had made a ring of fire around Octivain and another around him, I watched as he pulled out a rope and tied Octivain up.

"Where's the flag?" He said once he was done.

"I left it back there I thought-"

"I was fine on my own Beauty Queen I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve." He said payfully "Now lets go."

_He was ordering me around? _Weird.

We ran back and I was thankful that no one had come back.

We picked the Flag up and ran as fast as we could with a huge flag in between us back to the starting point.

Half way I saw Annabeth and Percy coming in.

"Guys over here!" I yelled.

"You've got the flag awesome."

"Yeah, but listen that Octivain guy he's a traitor Piper hear charm-spoke him into telling us that he works for gaea he said his mistress, gaea wanted us all dead."

"Where is he?"

"Tied up back there with a ring of fire around him."I said.

"I'll get him, do me a faviour don't tell anyone just yet we need you guys to win for them to accept that and then you tell them."

"Okay." and we ran faster than before as if a wait had been lifted.

We got out of the fort in no time and the Flag turned from Scarlet to Saphire. We were surrounded by people in an instant and I heard Reyna call that we had won but it all but here it goes seemed dreamlike Octivain was still in there and...

"Leo we need to tell them now."

"Guys Percy told me not to tell you until now but here it goes, Octi-"

"Octivain is here!" Percy yelled, "He is a traitor and he must be-"

Percy was cut off seriously people we're making this hard.

"Given to us." A female voice said.

"Mum?" Annabeth asked.

I turned around and sure enough there was Athena everyone bowed as did Annabeth though you could see that her mother and her both didn't like it.

"Yes, and he is more than just a spy of camp-jupiter but of Olympus he must be punished but _cannot _die, so he shall be given to us."

Percy stood and walked Octivain forward, Octivain was still tied in rope but he also seemed a little beaten up.

"My Lady."

"You respect me and not Hera?"Athena asked. "This not wise."

"You didn't drag me half way across the country and take my memories away."

Athena answered this in a voice that no one but Percy could hear he nodded, bowed and retreated.

"Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank" she said "You will go, with the company of one that is Roman, but is no a leginonarii **(A/N Its a real word!) **A servant of a god, but is not recognized, not child of fire, but handles weapons, not a hero but shall be useful, not even a teen but still a child." athena said. "I'm afraid that is all I can say. But I think you understand, Percy, Annabeth" they nodded.

She disappeared, and a cheer broke out, we had caught a spy, and won the war games in the same day, the same hour.

"Percy, Annabeth!" People began to chant.

"No! it was Leo and Piper."Percy called.

So instead people began to chant for us. I saw Jason coming towards me, running, even that confused me a little but I walked up to meet him and without a word he leaned down and kissed me my heart pumped,fast and I instantly responded.

After a while we broke a part to see everyone cheering even louder and that we were floating in mid air.

"Thats a nice way to say congrats."I grinned.

He grinned back"I'm a nice guy."

"I know, a nice flying guy."

"Wha- oh guess it happens when I get excited." He blushed and gently lowered us to the ground.

Annabeth and Percy came up to us, "I'm really, really sorry" annabeth said but well I just need to run something by you.

"What is it?"

"We think we know who Athena was talking about."Percy said.

"Okay..."

"How would you feel about having a six year old come a long?"

"You mean-" Jason looked shocked and slightly worried.

"Yes, Julia."

**Okay I'm not really happy with this chapter, but please review if you like it or you don't ças I really need to know and I'm super sorry if I disspointed you guys who where looking for an awesome chapter and didn't get one.**

**All reviews accepted including flames just please review and tell me if you want me to stop, and then I'll just stick to one shot's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm am so sorry it took me so long to put this up but now that it's my weekend (Wednesday, Thursday, Friday), I'm in Saudi Arabia, even though I'm British Long story. But the point is, it's so I should be able to get a few out in the next couple of days I'd also like to thank you all for your support and your constructive criticism it was really helpful and encouraging.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

**Percy.**

"We split up Frank, hazel, go round the back try and make a diversion me and Percy will do the same, Jason try and go over the fort and get in through there Katie, will, and the rest of you defence do not let any Romans get anywhere near Piper or Leo there going to use all the diversions to get in through the fort and get the flag. Understood."Annabeth said quickly and I couldn't help but notice how her eyes had a beautiful glint in them, and how beautiful she looked when she was planning.

I burst out laughing, in eight months nothing had changed.

"Not much has changed." I grinned.

"So I take it you _don't_ understand then seaweed brain."

I wanted so much just to kiss her, but somehow I knew the others wouldn't like that very much so I distracted myself.

"Not one word I tuned out "We split up.""

She rolled her eyes, wow I had missed that, "It's the same as usual stick with me and I'll make sure you don't get fried."

"I can do that." I shrugged, smiling a little.

A whistle blew and I let go of Annabeth's hand, she put one her Yankees cap and we ran.

I couldn't help but think, Just like old times.

I zoned back in to reality as I saw about fifty aleat professionally trained romans from the first cohort.

"Just like old times"I mumbled and ran into battle exploding water cannons as I went.

Don't ask me how I did it because I honestly have no idea, but I seemed to have extra strength with Annabeth there, we defeated all of them with out even a scratch.

"It seems the roman training has made you better, great now you'll be even more big headed."Annabeth said from beside me and even though she was invisible I could tell she was smirking.

I gave a playful jab with my elbow.

"But It's true though isn't it?"

"Pretty much." I grinned.

"Let's go" Annabeth said taking her Yankees cap off, and her hair that had been wrapped up in it fell over her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes "stop staring."

I blushed "Sorry."

"Forgiven, your a guy now let's go Piper and Leo are in there alone."

"Seriously do we do anything but battles?" I asked.

"Nope." And we ran off.

In the distance I could hear a battle going on, after a couple of minutes the sound died down and I heard foot steps.

"guys over here!" I heard piper yell.

I turned towards her and Leo to see them carrying the flag.

"You've got the flag awesome."I grinned.

"Yeah, but listen that Octivain guy he's a traitor Piper hear charm-spoke him into telling us that he works for gaea he said his mistress, gaea wanted us all dead." Leo said.

"Were is he?" Annabeth asked and i knew at that moment we had the same Idea.

"Tied up back there with a ring of fire around him."Piper said.

"we'll get him, do me a faviour don't tell anyone just yet we need you guys to win for them to accept that and then you tell them."

"Okay." And they sped off.

"Annabeth put on your yankees cap, and do me a faviour stay here."

"Like hell."

"He's working for gaea i'm not letting you go anywhere near him."I said protectively.

"Percy I've-" I cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Please."

"No we don't have time to argue, now lets go." She said putting her yankees cap on.

I sighed "Fine, but at least stay back."

"Not likely." And I heard her run off, I followed.

After a while I saw flames and figured that octiavain was near.

"We just need to talk to him, find out if he really is working for gaea or he said it to through them off." I whispered.

"And her plans."

"Agreed, but then we get him out of here and straight to Reyna."

"Yep, 'cas she can deal with him so much better than me and the rest of camp half'blood."She muttered.

"No because he's roman."

"Sorry, this is not the time or the place." I heard her sigh.

"Okay let's go."

I walked a little further. "Oh Mistress gaea, please save me I have been useful, have I not, save me and I will be of more use."I heard someone saying just around the corner.

"Yep he works for gaea"I mumbled.

"Octivain."

"Percy, they have chained me, just like I suspected the greeks are evil."

"Drop the act, servant of gaea, now tell me what she's up to."I said loathsomely

"I could never tell you anything,"

"Can't or won't"

"I am a servent of gaea, the gods deserve punishment"

"No they don't, sure they're annoying, but they are doing just fine as rulers, well most of them."

"Gaea is the mother of the earth and they have stolen it."

"So thats why she's angry because she's no longer shaping the earth." Annabeth said from somewhere behind me. "She's bitter and jealous?"

"You dare-"

"But whats in it for you?"

"She takes the earth she takes everything you have. Your respected here, you have been given the gift of prophecy."

"No! I could have so much more, my predictions were never certain, but gaea has given me visions, everything is clear and I do not have to read stuffing!"

"So your mad, 'cas the gods don't give you as cool gifts as gaea does?" I said rolling my eyes, seriously people could be childish.

"The mortal, Rachel she speaks prophecy."

"Yes, but she does not remember them. She also worked for them. not like you, you were born with it she had to risk her life several times to gain it." Annabeth pointed out.

"I have risked my life hundreds of times."

"Octivain, she's a mortal and you are a demigod, she's been a majour part of three quests, you've been on one, do you see the difference?"I said patronizingly.

"You were born with great gifts, that you will never learn as were you, daughter of Athena."

'What do you mean?"

"Even the child."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

But we both knew that Octivain couldn't hear us.

"Percy get some water, we're not gonna get anything else out of him, it's time to take him out."

it was lucky that roman architecture used water, I puled out water from the walls and smothered the flames.

Annabeth took off her yankees cap and we both lifted Octivain, and pulled him away, running as fast as possible towards the doors.

Eventually we reached the exit of the fort and just stood they're for a second.

I could hear someone saying that I had told them not to tell the romans.

"Octivain is here"I yelled "He is a traitor and must be-"

I was cut off

"Given to us." A female voice rang, that I knew to well, she had threatened me last summer, and completely scorched the front of my shirt, Athena.

"Mum?"Annabeth asked.

Everyone turned and immediatley bowed including me and Annabeth, but she looked uncomfortable she wasn't used to bowing to her mother.

"Yes, and he is more than just a spy of camp-jupiter but of Olympus he must be punished but _cannot _die, so he shall be given to us."

I stood and walked towards her dragging octivain along.

"My Lady." I bowed again.

"You respect me and not Hera?"Athena asked. "This not wise."

You didn't drag me half way across the country and take my memories away."

"her intentions were good, but I think you understand now that it was more than uniting the greek and romans."

I nodded, bowed once more and retreated.

"Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank" she said "You will go, with the company of one that is Roman, but is no a leginonarii **(A/N Its a real word!) **A servant of a god, but is not recognized, not child of fire, but handles weapons, not a hero but shall be useful, not even a teen but still a child." Athena said. "I'm afraid that is all I can say. But I think you understand, Percy, Annabeth" we nodded.

She disappeared, and a cheer broke out as far as they were concerned, we had caught a spy, and won the war games in the same day, the same hour.

"No it was Leo and Piper"I yelled.

Everyone changed they're chant.

"Annabeth you know how Octivain said about a child and then Athena said about someone who wasn't a teen yet a servent of a god who handles weapons."

"The little girl."

"Julia."

"We have to tell Jason."

"Agreed." And I scanned the crowd for him, I spotted him kissing piper, Annabeth seemed to notice them too.

"She's gonna kill me for this."

"Oh well they now how they both feel now, we'll apologize later right now we've got a little girl to go see."

She nodded and we walked towards them.

We reached them and Annabeth said. "I'm really, really sorry but well I just needed to run something by you."

"What is it?"

"We think we know who Athena was talking about."I said.

"Okay..." Jason said.

"How would you feel about having a six year old come a long?"

"You mean-" Jason looked shocked and slightly worried.

"Yes, Julia."

**Okay I know it's really short and it took me my whole weekend, but I got this new book, a doctor who book and I just couldn't put it down and now it's eleven oclock and my dad is going to kill me but next weeks spring break so I'll do it then, sorry it took me so long but I had to do all this stuff and I have homework piling up as it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so sorry for what was up that was one that was never supposed to see the lght of day!**

**Okay I forgot to tell you that in the last chapter that from now on until I get three positive reviews I'm not posting even if I all ready have it, because I _need _to know what you guys think so I can improve. OOo and some ideas for couples, I know there are a lot of Jeyna fans out there so I was thinking you could give me some ideas for other couples, I will take all into account unless your trying to split up Percabeth then I will crush you. Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Yes Julia." Percy nodded.

"Sorry who?" Piper said, still blushing.

"That little girl, you know the one who took your weapons before you could enter the city."

"The really cute one who wants to be you when she grows up?" Leo asked stood behind Piper.

"huh." I asked.

"Thank you Leo."

"Sorry,"Leo said with a pitiful look in his eye.

"Why?"

"Nothing he's changing the subject."

"Why does Julia want to be you when she grows up?" I asked, though I knew the answer. "You went on a quest didn't you after I specifically told you to stay where you were. You think lets listen to my girlfriend the daughter of Athena, Nah let's just go on a dangerous quest!"

"Well in his defence he didn't remember you were his girlfriend." Leo said.

Percy hit his hand to his head "Not helping man. I did remember you, not that you were my girlfriend but that you were very very important."He smiled hopefully.

I sighed a little and shook my head muttering "Seaweed brain."

"Yes but I'm _your _seaweed brain."

"Vomit." Leo said between fake coughs.

"Whatever the point is we need to go find Julia, we think that Octivain knew she was important in which case-"

"She's in danger." Piper said.

"Exactly, she should be here, she watches the war games."

"Let's go then."

"Just wait a second." Percy said. "Romans!"Percy shouted over the celebrations.

It fell silent.

"Jason go ahead."

"No, you do it Percy."

"It doesn't matter who does it just do it." I snapped.

"Fine." Percy turned back to the Romans who were expectantly waiting. "We need to find Julia, and fast, so everyone split up and find her."

"Except anyone who was friendly with Octivain," Jason added, then said quieter"Gwen, Bill, Lucy and Declan go find them bring them to the senate house."

"Thanks guys now go quickly." Percy called.

Me, Percy, Jason, Piper and Leo all ran towards the borders, if we could only get hold of Termius.

"Julia."people were calling.

"Termius." I yelled.

"Good idea,Terrmius!" Piper called.

"One second, let me think ah Termius someone is wearing they're toga an inch to short and they're hair two inches to long." Percy shouted.

Suddenly the god appeared in front of us, wear is this untidy-"

"He doesn't exists, I need to talk to you."Percy cut in to his rant.

"So you just decided to lie?"

"Yes, now were is Julia."

"She is not going to do anything for you rule flounder."

"I don't need her to, I need to make sure she's okay."  
>"Of coarse she is, why wouldn't she be."<p>

"Because Octivain is a traitor and realized that she would be important to the quest then Athena just confirmed it and took him away, but she could still be in serious danger not to mention Octivain was jealous." Percy explained quickly.

"Oh my!"Termius exclaimed "He was always a nice boy never disobeyed the rules."

"Yes well now he's working for Gaea so if you don't mind could you call Julia please." I said irritated now.

"Annabeth I wouldn't-" Jason started.

"I've done it to Zeus,"

"True."

While we had been speaking Termius had called Julia, though he didn't look happy about it. She came running towards us with a tray in her hands, I sighed with relief.

"Thank the gods!" I exclaimed.

"Why? What's going on?" Julia asked. She was smart.

"Umm, well we need to talk to you." I said shooting a look at everyone else except Percy. "Why don't you guys tell the others to stop searching."

They nodded and sprinted off.

"Termius, could you go mind the borders please."

"But-"

"They're all going back to the city but they have they're weapons." I pointed out.

He disappeared.

"Julia, has anything...strange happened to you recently?" Percy asked.

She shook her head smiling with her little teeth showing. "Nothing except you coming and then Hera coming, then the quest and the eagle and you defeating the big noisy giant, and the Greek ship." She smiled and I thought I detected the tiniest hint of sarcasm, though it was subtle seeing as she was six.

"She's got a point there." I said shooting a look at Percy, a little quest, that is not little.

He smiled innocently.

"Julia, do you know why we Greeks are here?"

"Yes the quest to defeat the earth, bad earth." She said stamping her foot as if to hurt it, it was rather cute.

"Well yes, you seem to be well fitted for it." I said quietly. "Julia, do you think you could come with us?"I asked.

"M-Me?" Her eyes seemed to fill with tears of fear. "I can't who will help Termius?"

I got down on my knees so I was level with her and put a hand on shoulder.

"Listen, Julia I know you're scared, we all are but you know that Gaea is bad don't you? Well you could help, you could save peoples lives." I whispered.

"No! It's dangerous."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry that you'll be in danger-"

'Not for me for you."She said tears spilling over her eyes "w-watch." She reached out for my blade.

I gave it to her, she took it and slit her finger.

"Julia-" Percy started, but I silenced him with a finger.

Her wound heeled instantly, but the blood was more interesting, it dropped to the ground, but what was interesting was it was silver and growing, brighter and, brighter.

"Look away." she sniffled.

Me and Percy did so, and they're was an explosion of white light.

"You can open your eyes now." She said tears still flowing down her cheeks, once I opened my eyes. "It's not just my blood, when I get really angry or scared it comes out of me like an explosion, it's not safe for you I can't go Termius looks after me, but anyone else would die, even when I'm really excited."

"It's Okay Julia," I said comfortingly

"Was that Ichor?"

"No that's gold."

"But it was glowing and well it was just like Ichor."

"No it was silver, like the moon or the stars"I hinted.

This time Julia did start to sob "Mummy is ashamed of me, she h-hates me,"

"Julia, I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anyone." I said quietly knowing that I was probably going to regret this.

"What?"

"Well I have a little power too." I whispered but I knew Percy could hear because he gasped I sighed. "Watch."

I imagined the tree, near by floating in the air and then it was.

Percy starting gaping and Julia's eyes widened.

"Is that you?"Percy asked.

"Later."I hissed. "See it can be very dangerous if I get angry or scared or upset it could kill someone but I have to go I don't have a choice, you do but please make the right decision."

She thought about it for a couple of moments, " I'd be like Percy?"

"Better you'd be like Annabeth she left home at your age too," Percy grinned and then fake whispered "She's much better than me, so you would be like the both of us."

"O-okay, if I can really help," she smiled nervously, "b-but please don't tell anyone about mummy or-or-"

"Don't worry we won't, but I need you to do the same."

Julia nodded.  
>"Thank you, now why don't you go help Termius before we leave in a couple of days,Percy smiled reassuringly but I could tell he wanted to speak to me.<p>

She smiled, wiped her tears away and skipped off.

"So, I'm gonna go talk to Rachel I need to-"

"Not so fast" he said grabbing my hand and turned me around so I was facing him," I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"You're angry."

He shook his head "no,"He said softly "confused, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want," I sighed "I'm different, I'm dangerous I-I never told you what happened the day I ran away." I said letting my tears flow.

He put one hand around my waist the other one was still holding my hand.

"We went to the park and I was playing but then they're were hundreds of monsters and-and I got scared, I was only seven and my little brothers were there I couldn't let them get hurt, Angela** (A/N No Idea what her step mums name is so ****I made it up ) **an dad would go mental so I-I just imagined them disappearing, being turned to ash and then, they did, but then, Angela got so mad she said that if I could do that to monsters then I could do it to her kids, so we went home and they locked me in my bedroom and-and then rang up social services they were going to put me into child care because of it." I suddenly started sobbing.

Percy pulled me into a hug, "as far as I'm concerned it makes you even better."

"You don't get it I'm the first to have in centuries Mum says it's a mark and last time it caused devastation. I- I hoped that..."

"Annabeth don't worry we'll get through this just like we always do, you and me forever right?"

I nodded into his shirt.

"You never told me why you didn't tell me." He said.

"I didn't want you to look at me like I was a freak or a jinx like Angela and dad did." I whispered.

He let out a little laugh "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard I thought you were a daughter of Athena." He put his hand on my hair "we're all weird here were demi-gods remember?"

"Yes but I'm even weirder than the usual,"

"I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Yes but all the big three had kids we know that now actually your dad's the only one who only had one," I pointed out.

"True, but that doesn't matter I still love you."

I looked up at him and kissed him, because I had never expected him to be this understanding and now he was comforting me instead of running away, telling me he loved me not that I was a freak and mostly just because I loved him too.

**Okay another chapter done, but don't expect them everyday I have exams on Monday, Tuesday and a little quiz thing on Wednesday so I'm busy but Thursday will be the beginning of the spring holidays so I'll get quiet a few then.**

**Also don't forget to review I need at least three reviews telling me to carry on, not including ilovepiper12 because she's a friend, before I put on the next chapter. That doesn't mean it can't have constructive criticism, just saying that you like the actual main plot line, if you do. And also I want ideas for couples and stuff.**

**Thanks.**

**3rd bookworm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly I am sooo sorry it took me this long.**

**Okay I didn't get my 3 reviews which is a little annoying but thankfully some friends convinced me so Ladies and gentlemen thank katdesroc and untold legacy for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer:- I'm not Rick Riodan therefore I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(A/N were going right back to the senate meeting.)** I entered the senate house, early as usual, but this time I was here mostly because I had a decision to make, I had to choose between two boys. I knew the other one would be devastated **(A/N I really hat Reyna, so I think she should be full of herself.) **But I couldn't have them both, it wouldn't be fair to them or there _Girlfriends _although I knew that they wouldn't really matter to them when it came to this decision.

Suddenly the door opened and Percy walked in, I smiled at him a little but then stopped it was unprofessional plus I didn't want to lead him on when I was still uncertain if it would be him or Jason.

"Hey Reyna."He smiled brightly at me.

"Hi."I replied.

"So whats first on the agenda?" He asked

"The quest, who the seven will be and of coarse that will take a long time because of Octivain." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy! By the way I meant to thank you, yesterday although I wanted to see Annabeth it was for the best that I didn't in front of Octivain."

"Yeah sure." I said but really I was quiet annoyed hadn't he realized that I was only doing it because I didn't want him to have to rush straight into her arms when it was me he wanted?

"Oh Annabeth won't be coming to this meeting, she was pretty tired so I told the others to let her sleep." I nodded.

The door opened again and in came Jason, "Hey guys."He smiled a little uncomfortably.

"Hey."Percy grinned.

"hi." I smiled.

"So I was thinking about this praetor thing do you want it back?" Percy asked.

"I couldn't, it's to much of an honour just to take it away from you like that." Jason replied.

"Okay so how about we share, both the head of camp half-blood and Praetor of camp Jupiter."

"Sounds good."

"Octivain won't be pleased."I pointed out.

"Ahh well."Percy grinned.

By this point the senate hall was full, all the greeks were here as well as the Romans.

"Listen up."Percy and Jason both yelled at the same time, then looked at each other and began to crack up. Everyone was staring at them.

"Okay so we have a couple of matters to resolve."Jason said once he had stopped laughing.

"Umm first of is Praetor position."Percy interjected.

I decided it would be interesting to see these to take the lead so I stepped back sitting on the Praetors chair and let them deal with meeting listening carefully.

Octivain stood up "I would like to put myself up for this position." He grinned.

"Actually we were just deciding weather me or Jason should get it."

"Well that's unacceptable you Jackson are Greek and Jason you have been influenced."

"Ahh but you see that was the point, of this whole switch we had to switch leaders so we could begin to trust each other on Junos wishes would you defy her?" Percy pointed out.

"Yes we could always go back to normal but then I think it would have been a waist of eight months of my life, so I suggest that me and Percy are _both _Praetors sharing the role as second Praetor while we do the same for camp half-blood meaning that when it comes to majour decisions we will have a person who has spent most of there life here in new Rome and a little with Greeks and vice versa so that the decisions are unbiased." Jason interjected.

"agreed"I added. "all in favour."

Most of them said "I"

"It's settled."Jason declared.

"Now onto the next matter which is of coarse the Prophecy." Percy said.

"I think we can all agree me and Percy should go considering we were the centre of this whole thing and also because of our godly parents."

There was a murmurer of agreement.

"And I would like to put forward Hazel and Frank." Percy said loudly.

"uh... Percy are you sure?" Hazel asked.

"Um yeah isn't there anyone more suited to this quest?" Frank agreed.

Percy grinned at them "No, there isn't. You two got me through the last quest, when I could barley remember anything, I have faith in you now it's time you have faith in yourselves."

"No they are right. They are not suited for this quest, just because they, by some miracle, just managed to survive the last que-"Percy cut Octivain off.

"No they did more than survive they used they're initiative and they're resources to take us where we needed to go, got information and also got as back in time to kill a giant, hazel and frank will be able to be of series assistance during this quest that I am sure of, take from someone who's been on four quests."

"six actually."Jasons sister, Thaila said.

"Two of them didn't count one of them was un authorized and the other was the battle against kronos."

"Actually they still count."Jason agreed.

"Okay so I've been on six quests I know how to spot someone who can survive a quest they can" Percy said, but now I wanted some information.

"Ahh yes I never had the chance to ask you about your quests with the Greeks." I said.

He blushed a little and began to explain his past, every so often a Greek would add something in or make a comment.

"So then we fought Kronos"

"Your being modest Percy it was you who fought Kronos."A faun named Grover said.

"Okay, fine whatever I fought Kronos, and we won, me Thaila Grover and Annabeth all got rewarded, grover becoming the lord of the wild, Thaila's wish was that all her huntresses sister went Elysium, Annabeth became the Architect of Olympus and I wished-"

"Wait tell them about immortality." Someone interjected.

"Okay yes, I got immortality turned it down and wished that they're would be no more unclaimed demigods end of story"Percy finished.

They're was silence until Jason asked "You turned down immortality? Why?"

"Yes, I thought this was a better use for my wish." But he blushed a little.

"Don't forget you didn't want to leave Annabeth, did ya Prissy?" A daughter of Mars pointed out and the Greeks sniggered.

"Time and a place Clarissa." Percy said.

She smirked but didn't reply.

I looked at Percy "My, my you've been busy."

"yeah well, you know how it is."He grinned sheepishly.

"Can we get back to the matter in hand please?" Octivain asked, jealous of the attention.

"Yes, so I would like to put Leo up."Jason said smiling.

"Jase you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yep, like Percy said about Hazel and Frank they helped get him through his quest and you and Piper helped me get through ours."He grinned. "Plus you make killer Tacos."

"Well that is true so I guess yeah."Leo nodded.

"Okay all in favour of the first five being me Jason Hazel, Frank and Leo?"

There was a chorus of "I" s. Octivain looked pretty ticked off.

"So that leave two more any suggestions?" I asked.

"Annabeth."

"Piper."

Jason and Percy said at the same time.

"Annabeth is clever, very clever in fact she is known by Menerva's wisest child in centuries she also got me through five quests."

"And Piper helped me and Leo in our last quest."

"I think it should be those two."

"As do I." Jason agreed with Percy.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE THE TWO GRACEOUS ARE NOT EVEN HERE AND YOU WANT THEM TO BE THE SIXTH AND SEVENTH." Octivain yelled.

"Calm down Octivain."I snapped."There is good reason for it." I looked at them hoping they had more reasons.

"Piper is a Charm-speaker she's all ready been on a quest and got through without any damage she would be great for this Quest, it would be the wisest decision." Jason said immediately.

"And Annabeth is the brains no offence but she's the only one who could guide us through this task safely she's studied Rome and greece more than any of us and the old myths so she no everything anyone knows about Gaea and she is also accredited by the gods."

"As am I."Octivain said proudly.

"No your accredited by Zues- Jupiter whatever, no offence to Jason but I really don't care what he thinks his decisions have done no good for us, especially Thaila, and me, I mean he did try to kill me about five times and then we all saved there lives and then he gives us the silent treatment, not on."

Thuder Rumbled.

"You dare-" Octivain started.

"Sure I do, I through Hera in water, I.. oh yeah I insulted a god and told another to watch my horse-"

"You beat Ares," I heard Percy's girlfriend Annabeth say, "and beat him I might add."

"Hey Annabeth."Percy grinned at her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"If you two are quiet finished, you want to go on a quest yet you disrespect them?" Octivain said rudely.

"It's not a quest to save the gods it's a quest to save civilization and defeat Gaea."Annabeth said.

"But-"

"And who would you have replace us?" She asked.

"Me and Praetor Reyna." he said immediately.

I sighed inwardly I knew I couldn't go, and I would not let Octivain go either he would cause troubles.

"And me, who would replace me because I'm not going without Annabeth for one it would be a suicide mission and another I've been on six quests the one came closest to dying on was the last one and that was because all though Frank and Hazel are amazing fighters and did amazingly on the quest there still newbies they don't have the knowledge the only one who does is Annabeth and I could go into other reasons but they really don't matter to the senate." Percy asked and I saw Annabeth blush.

"I'm not going without Piper she got me out a lot of tough situations."

"I'm not going with out Piper and Jason."Leo said, "Death trap,"he sung.

"We're not going without Percy."Hazel and Frank said standing up.

"So that leaves us with,"Percy began to fake count "Oh yeah none either they go or the world ends."

"I agree not both praetors can go and Percy and Jason have to go."I said.

"I could-"

"Octivain you cannot go!"I snapped, losing my patience now.

"The seven have been chosen." A new, powerful voice said. I turned and saw Hera instantly every one bowed apart from Percy and Annabeth who remained standing, although Jason didn't look happy about it.

"You!"Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth."Percy said warningly.

"You... you... you COW!"

I gasped she did not just say that she would surely be incinerated.

Hera's eyes narrowed "I am the Queen of the gods and I can-"

Percy cut into her speech "Shut up," Percy said finishing her sentence "your digging a whole you really don't want to go into."

But the damage was done.

"You can do anything you want like I don't know, not take Percy across the country without a trace of him and oo I don't know leave him his memories." She yelled.  
>"I left him his memories of you."<p>

"No you didn't"Annabeth yelled.

"You couldn't take my memories of her could you?"Percy asked.

"Of coarse I-"

"No you couldn't maybe it wat the Achilles curse or..." Percy smiled at Annabeth.

"I am the-"

"Queen of the god we know, I've met with your little presents enough times, I think I prefer them."Annabeth smirked.

"You will-"

"What are you going to do. I'm one of the seven so you need me and assuming me and Percy make it back alive we will have saved your butt twice, or at least I will have helped save your butt twice, so you can't touch me and you know it other wise I would have been dead a long time ago."

_If I was in her position right now _I thought _I wouldn't bet on that._

Juno scowled.

"The daughter Athena will lead you to the doors of death, but remember my warning Percy Jackson, your loyalty is your weak point, it will be tested in the future."

With that she left and we all began to rise from our kneeling positions.

I was gaping at Percy "You- you should be dead you just-"

Percy laughed "I've always hated that goddess."

"Liar I always hated her." Annabeth said.

"Which is why I hated her, see the pattern."

Annabeth laughed "Your such a seaweed brain."

I cleared my throat. They looked around to see everyone staring at them.

"Boy this is going to take some getting used to."Annabeth mumbled "For the both of us." And she began to explain her and Percy's behaviour.

"Well that's interesting..."Frank said puzzled.

"I know I'm an Idiot what's new and on that bombshell I think it's the end of the senate meeting."Percy said quickly.

"Yes, well I should tell you there are war games tonight, Greek against Romans, Greek get all of the fifth cohort as well seeing as it's only from the fifth cohort going on the quest." I said.

"Okay can I _Please _go get changed now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

With that he rushed off grabbing Annabeth's hand and practically dragging her along, not that she was complaining.

Piper smiled.

Jason came up behind her, they had a small conversation and hen left.

This upset me little bit both _my _boys had walked away with another girl, but I was sure once I told them just before they left all would go be fine.

**Okay there it is.**

**I haven't checked through this because I wanted to get this to you as soon as possible so forgive me for any mistakes like there might be parts when someone says something and it sounds like it should be coming from Annabeth but instead it says reyna said it thats cause I copied and pasted from chapter 2 some stuff. BTW For people who think reyna's a little OOC I know but I _REALLY _dis-like her**

**Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know I have all ready done a billion of these and your probably about to kill me for it and I wouldn't blame you but I just need to ask.**

**Is it worth continuing? Because I wasn't going to but all of a sudden loads of people are reviewing favouriting and what not **so** I _think _I'm going to continue BUT I have another story going and I'm writing a book and I have assesments and then in May I have finals not to mention the fact I'm doing this in secret if my mum and dad find out well lets just say they'll be no more writing for me, I'll be dead or grounded or they'll take my laptop so basically I have to be sneaky, I know excuses excuses but it's true! **

**Once again I am so sorry to bother you with ANOTHER one of these.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys well I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long but I don't think I'm going to I really have no Idea where to go next, but if you do want me to carry on PM me or review this chapter with Ideas of what to do next OR I open for adoption, so if anyone does want to adopt it please tell me and I'll put another Chapter up telling you who did it and what it's called on there Profile.


End file.
